An Arduos Task?
by Jieikobu
Summary: Contains Yaoi Lemon Boy on Boy, do not read if you don't like China is stuck with the task of returning something to Russia but what will this long walk in the snow spell for China is he in for more than what he bargained for? M-Rated


**Hi Everyone!**

**I haven't posted in a while because I was working on this and had severe writers block.**

**It's my first lemon ever so please criticise so I can improve!**

* * *

China found himself stuck with the arduous task of walking through deep snow in the middle of a blizzard to reach Russia's house before it became too dark to walk home in the middle of the night. His black ponytail whipped around in the strong winds with his blood red scarf as he walked up to Russia's house. Just as he reached the front door of the large two-storey house, a sneeze from underneath a large lump of snow caught his attention.

China blinked his amber coloured eyes and adjusted his messenger bag as he walked over to the vaguely human shaped pile of snow and gasped as a single vodka bottle could be seen held in the grip of a large hand. China fell to his knees and began to push snow aside revealing the flushed cheeks and chapped lips of the very sick Russia.

"Russia what are you doing out here!" China exclaimed, shaking the silver haired man's shoulder. "Come on let's get you inside and warmed up, you'll catch your death out here!" China pulled Russia into a sitting position and managed to get Russia's arm around his shoulders to help the large man walk back to the house.

"Thank… you… China…" Russia whispered weakly as they entered the house, his coat drenched with melted snow and his amethyst coloured eyes unfocused with weariness. China sat him down on the couch and ran through all of the rooms in the house until he found Russia's and promptly grabbed the warmest pyjamas he could find, Russia stirred on the couch as China gripped his arm trying to pull him to his feet yet again.

"China... Stop it... Let me sleep..." Russia mumbled, trying to push China away.

"Oh no you don't," China cried pulling Russia to his feet and began pulling him to the first floor bathroom. "You need to get your clothes off," While China began to unravel Russia's long scarf; Russia unbuttoned his coat and let it fall to the floor.

"What are you doing!" Russia cried as bronzed hands pulled his shirt off exposing his bare muscled chest and torso. "Please stop!" Russia cried as China stripped him of his pants leaving him completely naked.

China blushed slightly as he appraised the Russian's gleaming pale flesh; muscles rippling beneath creamy skin, China blushed further as his gaze lowered from Russia's chest to his large nether regions. China turned away quickly his heart racing at a hundred kilometres per hour, as he turned on the taps to fill the bath, Russia had fallen against the wall his cheeks burning a deep red.

"Russia! Are you alright!" China yelped grabbing Russia's arm.

"I'm… fine… just cold…" Russia sneezed, allowing China to help lower him into the hot bath.

"You get warm and call for me if you need help getting out," China intoned leaving the bathroom to give Russia some privacy after his rude shock.

_What was I thinking,_ China thought as he sat on the soft couch images of Russia's naked exposed flesh flashing through his mind. _Stop it;_ China slapped his burning cheeks unable to rid himself of thoughts of Russia. China jumped to his feet and marched to the kitchen and in an effort to forget the last five minutes began to prepare tea and soup.

A single sunflower with its bright yellow petals and dark centre lay discarded on a table staring at China from across the room, moving closer the Asian man removed his scarf and gazed at the flowers seed filled centre, taking it in one hand he placed the vibrant bloom into a vase of water.

"They're my favourite flowers," Russia beamed, wrapping his arms around China's waist. "Thank you for putting it in water."

"Russia!" China yelped jumping in the large man's arms. "You scared me half to death! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine now." Russia nuzzled China's neck making him shiver as he brushed his pale lips against the soft bronzed skin and then sneezed.

"You still have that cold though!" China stammered breaking free of Russia's strong arms blushing madly.

"Oh Tea," Russia clapped grabbing a cup and taking a sip. "It could use some vodka."

"Are you listening to me at all Russia." China yelled, stopping him from adding the clear liquid.

"Ivan." Russia smiled.

"Huh!" China exclaimed.

"Call me Ivan not Russia." Ivan laughed.

"Okay… Ivan" China murmured. "You can… call me… Yao."

"Really? ~Yay Yao Yao~" Ivan cheered but suddenly collapsed forward in his chair.

"Ivan!" Yao rushed forward placing a hand to the Slav's forehead. "You're burning up! Let's get you up into bed!"

The pair ascended the stairs moving through the quiet house, Yao supporting Ivan finally found the Slav's bedroom; Yao tucked Ivan into the single bed and draped another blanket over his large frame. Ivan began to giggle weakly a smile spreading across his sweaty face.

"Yao Yao... You don't think... that will be... enough to keep... someone warm at my house... do you?" Ivan chuckled weakly, grabbing Yao's hand.

"Then what else can I do!" Yao bristled; getting frustrated, the Asian began trying to pry his hand from Ivan's strong grip. The large man swept a hand across his forehead brushing aside his silver fringe and fixing his amethyst coloured eyes on Yao's amber orbs. Ivan pulled on Yao's arm sharply pulling him down onto the bed and into the curve of his lean body.

Wrapping those strong arms around Yao's waist, Ivan replied "You can stay here and keep me warm Yao Yao" Ivan smiled nuzzling Yao's slender neck.

"Please stop it..." China blushed feeling his heart speed up. "You need to rest..." But Ivan wouldn't stop, he began to kiss the other man's neck whilst his hands began to unbutton Yao's coat, pulling it from his lithe body. Yao gasped as Ivan ripped his shirt off pulling at the constricting fabric.

"Please stop!" Yao gasped as the Slav's warm fingers traced patterns across his stomach until he reached and tweaked a sensitive nipple. China bit his lip trying to hold back a moan. Ivan pressed his hardening crotch against Yao's back and began to rub his length against the smaller man's ass. Yao stifled another moan trying to break free of Ivan's tight grip.

Ivan pressed his lips to the giant scar on Yao's back and kissed a trail down his back to the panda shaped birthmark above his left buttocks. Yao's heart slammed against his ribcage as he submitted to his bodies desire, unable to hold back any longer, turning in Ivan's arms he pressed his lips to Ivan's and slid his tongue inside the Russian's hot cavernous mouth.

Desire pumped through Yao's veins as he rolled onto and straddled Ivan's hips pressing his own hardening resolve against Ivan's engorged member, still battling with Ivan's tongue, Yao moaned into the kiss.

"What happened to stopping?" Ivan smiled into Yao's lips.

"Screw... That... Plan..." China cried between gasps, as he fumbled with Ivan's pyjama top trying to undo the buttons and in the end just ripped his shirt open letting the buttons fall and clatter against the cold wooden floor.

Ivan gripped Yao's silky ebony pony tail and pulled his head back kissing the tanned skin of the Asian's soft throat making him shiver in excitement, Ivan smiled and pulled off the band holding Yao's silky hair back allowing the black strands to tangle around his hands.

Yao knocked aside Ivan's hands and pulled at the restricting fabric that covered the Slav's throbbing member, Yao gasped as he admired the size of Ivan's huge cock. Yao swallowed before taking the engorged muscle into his wet mouth and begun to suck at its head, moving his mouth along the length at a slow pace.

Ivan moaned as the Asian took half of his straining member into his mouth sucking whilst taking in more and more of him by the second, Ivan gripped the back of Yao's head as heat coursed through his body and thrust his member into the other man's hot and slick mouth. Yao grasped Ivan's thighs and pulled back a bit gagging as Ivan stabbed the back of his throat with his cock.

Ivan heaved, blind with pleasure turning his vision white as Yao increased the pace gaining speed and then slowing down, teasing Ivan into a state of pure ecstasy. Unable to hold back any longer, Ivan blew his load into Yao's waiting mouth. Yao tried to swallow it all but there was just so much, Ivan's hot seed dribbled from the corner of his mouth.

Ivan wiped away the stray cum from the Asian's cheek and pulled him up to smother Yao with fresh kisses, Ivan rolled over pinning Yao to the bed skimming his fingers lightly over the golden skin making Yao shiver, Ivan reached for Yao's belt but paused at the buckle looking into his amber eyes.

"…Do it…" Yao moaned.

"Are you sure? We don't have too…" Ivan asked, amethyst eyes questioning.

"Please…" Yao begged, nails digging into the Russian's shoulders.

Ivan nodded and proceeded to remove Yao's pants, throwing the clothing to the floor and began to suck his three middle fingers, Yao looked on as Ivan continued to suck and wet his fingers, satisfied Ivan began to kiss Yao's neck whispering reassuring words as he began to rub his slick fingers against the Chinese man's entrance and slowly began to insert the first finger.

Yao quivered allowing the Slav to push his digit in further, Ivan smiled as he inserted the second finger and began to scissor the salivating man dragging loud moans from his throat. Ivan giggled in glee as he stretched and further loosened Yao's tight walls, becoming impatient Ivan pushed in the final digit and chortled as Yao groaned biting a finger.

Grinning, Ivan removed his fingers and proceeded to lift the breathless Yao onto his throbbing shaft and buried himself deep in the Asians ass, Yao cried out in pain before clamping his teeth down on the pale flesh of Ivan's shoulder, drawing bright red blood into his mouth. Yao Squirmed as he adjusted to Ivan's sizable girth.

The Russian embraced Yao running his fingers through silky black hair as he gently thrust into Yao, feeling his walls contract around his thick cock. Yao bit harder and began to cry as each thrust brought a fresh bout of pain. Yao slowly removed his blood stained teeth from the Slav's shoulder as the pain soon turned into stabs of pleasure as Ivan brushed up against a certain bundle of nerves.

"Right there!" Yao yelled, pressing himself fully against the Slav's pale chest, losing himself in Ivan's flesh.

"Here?" Ivan asked with an experimental thrust causing the raven haired man to spasm and grind his untouched erection against Ivan's stomach, smearing his pre-cum across the pale skin of his tense stomach.

"Yes" Yao cried saliva and blood dripping from his full lips. Ivan pressed his forehead to Yao's and resumed his assault on the Asian's vital regions; Ivan gradually began to speed up his assault, thrusting harder and faster. Yao crushed his lips to Ivan's, revelling in the torrent of constant pleasure.

Unable to resist any longer, Yao gave into the waves of ecstasy and moaned as cum pulsed through his engorged cock splattering Ivan's and his own chest with the hot, sticky fluid. Their sweat coated bodies came together one final time pushing Ivan over the edge, Ivan groaned as he shot another load of his seed into Yao's hot body.

Ivan collapsed pulling Yao with him their energy spent; Ivan pulled out of Yao's smouldering body which quivered with the remnants of desire and spooned his bronzed body nuzzling the Asian's midnight hair, Yao leaned into the Russian's chest feeling Ivan's warm breathe tickle his neck.

"That was incredible Yao Yao." Ivan smiled.

"Yes... Hey!" Yao laughed, squirming as Ivan tickled his sides. "Stop Ivan I'm ticklish!"

"Not until you tell me why you came to my house in the first place" Ivan giggled, still tickling Yao.

"Because you left your _hehehe_ ahahaha." Yao laughed.

"My what?" Ivan giggled not letting up his tickle attack.

"Your naughty pictures of you and Lithuania at the World Conference aru!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review it gives me confidence.**

**If you're looking for more good Hetalia Fics check out FrozenBrokenSunflowers stories!**

**Other good authors who write great Fics are Raging0Wolfen0Girl, Mstarh, Lulu345 and Hayate the Soul Reaper!**


End file.
